Fading Future
by Wish Upon Dreams
Summary: "He doesn't notice the narrowed eyes and suspicious gaze aimed in his direction from the person he bumps into, nor the suitcase in the man's hand, but Hikari does." [A take on how Kirishima Hikari ended up in the situation against the ghoul investigators] Warning: Character death.


**Summary: "** He doesn't notice the narrowed eyes and suspicious gaze aimed in his direction from the person he bumps into, nor the suitcase in the man's hand, but Hikari does." [A take on how Kirishima Hikari ended up in the situation against the ghoul investigators] Warning: Character death.

 **Note:** Just a fan of Tokyo Ghoul borrowing the characters to write this fanfic.

 **Authors Note:** So, while I was working on another fic for Touken fairy tale week (Day 3 prompt), I ended up reading an Arata/Hikari fanfic on tumblr titled "Words" by pseudocitrus (which is a very good, albeit sad, read).

It prompted me to finally sit down and finish writing this sad little fic idea that I've had in mind about how Hikari might have ended up in the situation against the ghoul investigators.

A warning that, as mentioned in the summary, this story does contain tragedy in the form of character death.

xxxxx

It's an ordinary day and the members of the Kirishima family are on a nice stroll and enjoying themselves while buying some groceries ( they'll need the ingredients in order to attempt to cook food for the neighbors) when Arata bumps into a middle aged man who bristles at him in annoyance.

He's bashful as he apologizes a couple of times, his bag of goods sliding down his arm as he bows clumsily, before he continues walking onwards after Touka tugs impatiently on the bottom of his worn out shirt (Ayato is too busy napping in his arms).

He doesn't notice the narrowed eyes and suspicious gaze aimed in his direction from the person he bumps into, nor the suitcase in the man's hand, but Hikari does.

She resolves not to tell Arata - not when she knows he won't be able to keep himself from worrying.

She'll have to be sneaky and investigate this herself.

She won't let anyone take her family away - not Yomo, not Arata and certainly not Touka and Ayato, her two precious young children who have been made out of love.

She doesn't have any plans to kill them - she only intends to discover how much they know. If she finds out quick enough then maybe there will be enough time for them to relocate to another ward where they can easily blend in.

So the next day she tells her husband that she's heading out to fetch a couple of items for the children who, at that very moment, are curled up fast asleep in his lap.

Arata nods as she leans down, first to kiss the kids on their foreheads, and then to give him a peck on the lips, fondly smoothing his hair away from his face.

"Hikari", he whispers and her heart swells with adoration just as it always does whenever he says her name, "please be careful."

She pulls teasingly at his ear and he laughs.

"Aren't I always?"

He doesn't need to know how nervous she is right now and she definitely hopes that he hasn't picked up on it.

She's relieved when he waves goodbye and returns to stroking the hair of their children, looking none the wiser.

She leans against the door after it closes behind her and takes a deep breath.

 _I just want to make sure we'll be free from danger but …is this really the right decision?_ she ponders _. What if they catch me?  
_

While she understands that she shouldn't think in such a manner, she's unable to stop herself.

 _Believe in yourself and your choices._

They're the words her mother once told her and Hikari feels her heart clench in deep anguish - even now she misses her mother's comforting words, warm hugs and advice.

Nonetheless, that saying is what she's always believed in and it hadn't let her down while she was growing up and taking care of Yomo - it's what prompts her to continue on.

It doesn't take long for her to track the man down ( there are only a couple of areas in the ward that the investigators tend to flock around) and she scrutinizes the scene from atop a tiny building as he converses with some other doves.

She listens for hours, searching for any sort of indication that they suspect her family but … nothing.

 _Was I mistaken?_

It makes her wonder if it really was just a result of her being too wary.

Oh well, now that she's analyzed the situation a bit (even if it's for that day only), perhaps she can actually buy some toys for the kids before returning.

She jumps off the ledge and into an alley, blending into the crowd.

At least, that's what she believes until she makes it to a rather remote area and finds herself surrounded on all sides.

She's light on her feet as she dodges the sudden onslaught, flipping backwards and up into the air where she's always felt most comfortable.

 _They expected it_ , she realizes, _they were aware that I was observing them._

Of course, the man had probably looked into their family and found some evidence of their ghoul activity. There had been a couple of close calls in the past where she thought that humans might have seen them and if that was true then maybe that was why they had chosen to promptly attack her instead of waiting.

It didn't matter anymore though, with her rapid reflexes, they should have no doubts now about her ghoul nature.

 _I should have told you, Arata, and we should have just left the ward._

The regrets swirl in her mind as she activates her kakugan.

She may not have the protective body armor that her husband has, but her kagune isn't so bad either.

She damages one quinque after another, dealing with the humans wielding them while she's at it.

 _Arata_ , she thinks, _I know you would disapprove of me harming all these humans but I want to make it home safely to you - I still want to live!_

She has to _hurry_ \- there will be backup coming.

She's frantic, swerving from one direction to another but they're in an open space and there's no buildings around for her to use as an escape route - only dead ends.

"Arima-san, you're finally here!" a voice chirps up excitedly from behind her and her pursuers all start to cheer.

It fills her with an overwhelming sense of dread.

 _I'm running out of time._

She whirls around to face her newest opponent only to be struck by a sword like weapon.

There's blood dripping from the gash in her arm but she can still fight.

She uses her speed to rapidly back away, summoning up high amounts of energy which her kagune emits as bolts of light (suitable of her name) to attack with, but the investigator is adept at avoiding them.

 _He's still young- probably around Yomo's age_ , she realizes in shock when he's finally close enough to be seen clearly and that's all it takes for her to pause for a second.

Unfortunately, that break in her defense was all he needed.

As she falls to the ground and the world begins to blur around her, she thinks only of her family.

Of her dear younger brother who has remained the stoic and silent type throughout the years but whom is actually very caring.

 _Yomo, you've grown up well. Our parents and older brother would be proud of the man that you have become - just as I am.  
_

She struggles to get up, her clammy fingers scrambling desperately for purchase on the ground, but the human - Arima-san - halts her movement by piercing her through the torso with his quinque.

She winces at the blow, her eyes clouding over in pain.

Memories of Touka's wide eyes and laughter as she listens to her otou-san narrate a tale and of Ayato's giggles as she tickles his feet are the next images brought to the forefront of her mind.

 _Touka and Ayato, my beautiful children. I wanted to watch you both grow up, meet more and more people, make friends and fall in love…._

She imagines them as adults - both happy and with families of their own and it breaks her heart when she realizes that she won't be there to see it. At the thought she finds her tears can be held back no longer, pouring out from the corners of her eyes to mix with the growing pool of blood and dirt beneath her immobilized form.

 _ _ _…remember that Okaa-san loves the two of you so, so much….._ I hope you find someone who loves you just as much - no, even more - than I do…._  
_

Her last thought before it all fades away into darkness is the smiling face of her husband, his eyes shining and crinkled at the sides as he lovingly murmurs her name.

 _Arata… _I'm sorry, I won't be able to return home this time.__

 _I love you and …_

Her lungs rattle against her rib cage as she struggles to breathe one final time and then, her body ceases to stir. _ _  
__

 _…farewell_


End file.
